


As Summer Comes to an End

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the fifteenth summer of your life and you wish your vacations wouldn't end just like you wish every other summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Summer Comes to an End

It’s the fifteenth summer of your life and you wish your vacations wouldn’t end just like you wish every other summer. You’re sitting in your soft, fleece pyjamas and you really don’t feel like sleeping early. Your mom is forcing you to and you really hope she would stop giving you the ‘school is important’ lecture already. Of course school is important! Isn’t that the place where children learn to cultivate their hope into something greater?

You know that and yet you still feel reluctant to go. None of you classmates even acknowledge your existence and those who do only have hurtful words to say. Even you have pride although there is little to be proud of. Really, the only reason you go to school is in the hopes that you’ll finally see something good one day. And there’s also the fact that you like spending time with that one classmate of yours who doesn’t seem to mind your presence.

You smile at the thought of Hinata-kun, your neighbor and class fellow. He had just moved in last year and although he looked fairly average and tended to be sarcastic, you were immediately drawn to him. You loved the way his amber green eyes were always intensely sharp and you liked him for being so hard working despite having no talent. This was the first time you had ever been attracted to a person with no redeeming talents and you are still a little surprised yourself.

Perhaps you are so fond of him simply because he actually gives you the time of day despite what everyone says about you. You know you shouldn’t be thinking this but you had been glad when he had rushed to your help when you were being bullied. True, things gotten a bit out of hand after that and all of you had been taken to the principal’s office but Hinata-kun held your hand until it was finally decided that you two were innocent. It’s probably because of Hinata-kun that school –and your life in general- doesn’t seem so dreadfully boring anymore.

In fact, you think you might actually be starting to like school a bit. You know it’s selfish of you to want to be with him but you placate yourself by thinking that you’re human too. It’s only natural that you’d want to be selfish.

You grab your mobile phone from the table beside your bed and hold it hesitantly. Before you can chicken out you quickly type in a message saying:  
‘ _See you at school Hinata-kun!_ (✿◠‿◠) _’_ and send it without delay.

You jump a little when the phone gives a single beep and vibrates just a few seconds later, with a new message. Your heart is beating unnecessarily fast and you’re trying to pipe down your excitement.   
The message is simple.  
 _Yeah, I’ll meet you there, Komaeda._  
It’s simple yet you’re so happy that a small laugh escapes you.  
You lie down in bed and try to sleep so that the next day can come faster but it’s hard when all you can think about is Hinata-kun.

It’s the fifteenth summer of your life and maybe it’s because you’re in love that you’re actually okay with the fact that your vacations are over.  

**Author's Note:**

> This one was basically inspired by the fact that my vacations end tomorrow and i really don't want to go to school ;A;  
> and well doesn't falling in love actually make things seem less horrible? :>
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it uvu


End file.
